innovation_labsfandomcom-20200213-history
Meltdown
The Meltdown 'is an event in Innovation Labs which occurs when the core overheats. In order to trigger the meltdown, the temperature must reach 2001 degrees. To achieve this, you must set the fans to 0 and switch the Coolant Pumps off. Once it reaches 2001 degrees, it will begin to enter the stages of melting down , it also occured In Innovation Arctic Base At The Same Temperature. Stages There are 6 stages during the meltdown: Stage 1: * Announcement: '"All reactor core safeguards are now non-functional. Please prepare for reactor core meltdown." (2000C) * Blackouts occur. Explosions and corridors breaking apart. * The Core Control room is shot by a Laser, Killing everyone in it. * The Insta-Teleport System stops working. Stage 2 * Purple anti-gravity wave pulses throughout the facility, lifting anyone in it. Stage 3 * Everyone's camera will be altered, causing vision to zoom in and out and move around. * Escape routes may be opened by explosions. Stage 4 * Red wave of death pulses throughout the facility (except the spawn) , effectively killing everyone in the facility. Unless you escaped Stage 5 * All of the players who haven't escaped in time will be teleported to the entrance of the lab. Stage 6 * Announcement: "Our Team Of Highly Trained Nanobots Are Now Fixing The Facility..." * The facility is repaired and everyone is teleported to the lobby. Escaping Portal This is one of the lesser known escape routes, as the portal is difficult to operate. Basically, go to the core, but at the final room(the crossroads), turn right. Through there is the portal. Make sure it is fully charged before pressing the button WITH THE GLASS COMING OFF. Then some lasers should shoot the portal, and after a while, you can escape to the desert. Exploded Areas The Shower: A wall of the shower (in Sector D) explodes, revealing a cave to run down into. The Food Lab An escape vent located in front of the door to ''"Sector B: Food Lab". ''Appears after numerous explosions. If the roof in front of this lab blows instead of the wall, it will be a signal that the correct escape route is the Cave Escape. Trivia facts * Prior to Late December 2018 , there was no meltdown On Innovation Arctic Base * Once the meltdown ends, everyone will be teleported to the start with text explaining that nanobots are fixing the facility. * There was a glitch That the red wave of death does not kill you when sitting on the chairs , this is now patched. * Once meltdown is activated , the temperature will display ERROR * There are 3 ways to survive the meltdown , the 4th way is to stay at spawn and the 5th way (now patched) is to sit on the chairs so you can't get killed by the red wave of death * There is a rumor that the Biological Lab has a hidden escape that is an old nuclear storage container. This escape does not exist. Gallery Category:Core